


Gorgeous

by anotherjadedwriter



Series: College Affairs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankri is working on an essay weeks ahead of schedule and you're done with your own finals, what's a guy to do besides drool over his hot boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

He’s gorgeous, absolutely fucking stunning, to the point where you still zone out talking to him because you just watch his lips sometimes, or his eyes, like you haven’t been together for almost two years. You’re still crushing on him, which your father says just means that you really love him, so it’s okay.

Kankri looks over at you and smiles shyly behind his glasses, the tips of his ears darkening. You grin back at him, standing and walking to lean against his desk. He leans up oblgingly and lets you kiss him, setting a hand on your knee. It takes conscious effort not to just climb into his lap then and there, but he’s told you that he absolutely must finish his essay tonight, or his grade will slip, and you don’t question why he has to keep a strict A- at the lowest average.

"Need anything?" You ask, ducking your head to kiss his cheek, smiling at the flush on his skin. "A snack or somethin’?

Kankri hums, then shrugs. “I can’t think of anything, thank you for offering. You can watch T.V. or something, if you like.”

"Nah, I’m good. As long as you don’t mind me hanging with you-" You pause, and he shakes his head no, so you push up from the desk. "-Then I’m fine doing that, doll."

Smiling, he goes back to typing, occasionally flipping through one of his textbooks and tuning you out completely. You let your eyes wander, from his hands to his face, then his neck and shoulders, and after a while you slide down to the floor and rest your head in his lap, arms around his middle. Almost absently, Kankri’s hand shuffles through your hair, nails just barely scratching. Humming, you pull yourself closer to him, pressing your face against his hip.

He must be reading, because his fingertips just trace your jaw a little, and you can hear him mumbling under his breath. You remind yourself of him when you turn your face into his side, sliding a hand up his spine, like he does to you in the mornings sometimes, sneaks up behind you and clings to your waist, face pushed between your shoulder blades until he wakes up enough to get some coffee.

Your fingers slip under his shirt slowly, not really because you want anything but because you like how his skin feels, warm and soft and yours, just yours, because he’s told you that he doesn’t usually like people touching him like that. You assume it’s got something to do with the fact that you sort-of dated him for something like two years without even holding his hand first. Honestly, it was because you weren’t really aware you were dating, but you still waited until he asked you to move forward before you did anything.

Hell, he kissed you first, even.

But you’re more than content to just sit beside him like you are. Though, that doesn’t stop you from slowly, careful to note if he seems uncomfortable, pushing under his shirt. Not to remove it, but actually just crawling into his lap, because, well, you’re jealous. His finals all came up after yours, and now you’ve got free time and he’s studying, and you just want some of his attention.

You never said you weren’t selfish.

Kankri’s stopped moving by the time you peek up at him from under the neckline of his sweater, looking more annoyed than you’d hoped he would. “Rufioh, you know this essay is forty-five percent of my overall grade, don’t you?”

"Yeah… I’m just thinking… You’ve been working really hard for like, hours, yknow? You should take a break, doll." You shuffle a little to settle in his lap properly, your head popping out of his shirt. "You’re gonna get worry lines otherwise."

He frowns, his bottom lip sticking out a little. “Am I to assume that the only reason you’re with me is from a physical attraction?” He only watches when you pluck his glasses off his face and, with some difficulty, drop them onto the desk.

"Nah. But you are gorgeous, I just don’t think something like that should be thrown away for the sake of finishing an essay a few hours earlier." You reply, leaning on him and tilting your chin up just enough to kind of present your lips to him, then lick them. "You’ve still got a week, Kankri. You can take a break to let me take care of you, don’t you think?"

The pause he takes tells you that you’re probably gonna get the response you’re waiting for, so you get ready to leave. He usually tells you to let him finish, and you have to accept that, yknow? He’s an adult and his agenda is his own. Like, yes, it stings a little, but not that bad.

So, you’re surprised when he shrugs. “Well, I wouldn’t want to toss you out when you are trying to be helpful. That would be rude. And, I don’t think I could throw you, anyway.” He teases, smiling that little smile that hides his teeth.

You grin, though, and press a kiss to his jaw, your hands slipping over his shoulders and down his front. He hums, lifting his chin and letting you pull his shirt over his head. Hands on his shoulders, you lift yourself so you can rest your legs on either side of his lap and pull yourself against him properly, arms draping around his shoulders.

"Rufioh," He sighs, his hands on your waist. "When you said you wanted to ‘take care of me’, I assumed you meant something like dinner."

Chuckling, you run your hands down his sides to watch him shiver, then slide them back up and brush your thumbs against his nipples. “That too. I’m planning on running the gammut of it all, first I’ll make sure you’re relaxed, then wash you, and then make you dinner.” Dragging your nails down his sides, lightly, makes his hips roll up.

"As long…. As long as I can get back to work afterwards." He murmurs, pulling you into a kiss, then breaks it to speak again. "Although you may disagree, Rufioh, I want to impress upon you how important I consider turning my essay in before the due date. I do not mean to say you are or can be thoughtless, but I feel you are making it smaller than it truly is.”

You nod, slipping a hand into his hair. He leans his head into your hand and you nip at his jaw affectionately, moving your lips slowly to his ear. “Sorry, doll. I’m not trying to, but I don’t see things from your perspective. I won’t take up too much of your time.” You giggle a little, and he chuckles, then sighs when you kiss him behind the ear.

Kankri is soft under your hands, his skin is warm and this lovely rich shade and his body has just the right amount of give. He always wears his big, baggy sweater. He said his mom made it, the only thing she knitted, and that’s why it’s still way too big and the arms aren’t quite the same length. You also know that he’s self-concious, hiding behind his clothes and words, which is silly, to you.

You don’t push it, and instead just enjoy getting him out of his clothes more than just enough to get off.

He follows you when you pull away, slipping out of his lap and landing a little hard on your ass, but you lean in to nibble at his chest when he looks concerned and ignore the ache in your pelvis. He giggles, then gasps when you flick your tongue over his skin, from his collarbone to his chest, and giving him a soft little bite on his pec makes him squeak.

"Wh-what are you doing, Rufioh?" He grumbles, hands lifting your face from under your jaw, then leaning in to kiss you.

The moan he lets out when you suck on his tongue is delicious, and you have to focus on answering to not just keep kissing him. “Taking care of you. You’re really gorgeous, Kankri.”

His cheeks get red and you kiss him again, slow and deep and smooth, your hands moving over his body. You tug at his waistband and he lifts his hips to let you pull his jeans and underwear down, and sighs shakily when your hand wraps around his half-hard cock. When you do manage to drag yourself away from Kankri’s mouth, he’s gasping, rocking gently into your hand and gasping each time your thumb rubs up against the glans and across the slit.

Kneeling proper, you kiss his ankle, then trail up his leg, slow and open-mouthed, leading his leg over your shoulder to get at his inner thigh. Your lips move lower, over the back of his thigh, and he yelps when you bite his ass. His cock twitches, too, and you lick up his shaft, then swallow him to the root, relaxing your throat and lacing your free hand’s fingers with his.

You hum, and he groans, running a hand through your hair, his fingers tightening on yours. You manage not to gag as you pull back, then lap at the head and flick your tongue down the shaft, to his balls. He shivers when you move lower, then moves around to get his other leg over your shoulder.

"Oh, fuck, god." Is all the words he gets out when you start, then it’s just your name and general praise as you straight-up worship his ass and jack him off.

His toes twitch, then curl, a slow moan pulling from his throat when you finally push into him. After a few moments of him rocking against your mouth, you move up again, pulling his dick against his stomach and lapping at his balls again. He shifts, groaning softly, and pushes at your head after a while.

It takes him some time to get his breath, then speaks. “Wait, you, uh. Can we move to the bed?”

"Well, I suppose." You tease, dragging the flat of your tongue along his shaft to watch him twitch. "If you insist."

He giggles. “Oh, I do.”

When you stand, you pull your shirt off, and gasp when Kankri gropes at the front of your jeans, hips rocking forward to press your cock against his palm. He dashes to the bedroom, then, and you chase after him, tripping over your pants and falling over him when he lays back on the bed, catching him in another kiss. You drag his bottom lip back between your teeth when you sit back up, and his hands trace your chest while you dig out the lube from the bedside drawer.

You move to kiss him again, but he’s turning over, so you have to chase his lips, pressing against him when you do and making him laugh when you go limp.

"Ruf-Rufioh, what are you doing?" He snickers, settling on his back again and letting you kiss him. "You’re on the wrong side to not have to do anything."

Huffing, you peck him on the lips again. “Well, first off, I have to do things when I’m under you, and second, I want to see your face. If you don’t mind too much, of course.”

He sighs, playing it up like it’s such a huge pain for him, and then does his best to kiss you senseless while you lube yourself up, then start pressing into him, and he only pulls back to hiss a little when you accidentally push forward too fast. You wait when you’re in him to the root, watching his face shift from mild discomfort to relaxed, then start to move.

Kankri’s voice is soft while you’re with him, these sweet little gasps tickling the skin of your neck where he’s hidden his face, getting slowly louder as you move faster. When he lets you lean back, he’s flushed to his hairline, his cock dripping precum on his stomach and his voice getting closer to his higher-pitched, needier mewls, the ones he makes when he’s about to come.

"Man, Kankri, babe, you’re so good." You say, running a hand up his side. You’re both sweating just a little, probably you more than him. "So gorgeous, seriously." He takes your hand in his, his other hand falling to his weeping cock, and you keep talking, panting hard every few words. "You’re stunning, I’m, I’m so lucky to be with you." He’s shaking, his thighs are, on either side of you, and you pull his hand away from his dick to hold them both, looking him in the eyes through your own wilting hair. "You make everyone jealous of me, I can hardly believe you’d want to be with me."

He sobs when he comes, legs vicing around your waist when they try to close, cum hitting his chest in white streaks. You keep rocking into him, slower than you had been, and kiss at his face as he comes down. He keeps rolling his hips into yours, not-quite moaning and biting his lip, his legs keeping you from pulling out.

His voice is almost slurred, he must be tired. “You can keep going. Feel good.”

You kiss his shoulder, moving as gently as you can, and he shivers under you, shuddering when you accidentally brush his prostate, you guess. After maybe two minutes, he’s shaking again, head tossed to the side while he pants, and your thrusts are jolting, not as smooth as they should be.

When he comes again, he nearly screams, his cock twitching but not leaking anything much, and you slam into him a few more times as you come too.

After that, it’s almost a blur, just you getting him in and out of the shower, tucking him into a spot on the sofa, and ordering take-out, because you’re not good at cooking what he wanted and you’d rather have his head in your lap than be in the other room.

He does get up and go straight to work on his essay, and locks you out of the bedroom so he can work on it in peace, but you still feel accomplished. You mean, he slept in way later than he normally would (good thing he didn’t have any classes).

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Rufioh is a needy puppy idk  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
